finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark (element)
, also known as Shadow and Darkness, is a recurring element in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a counterpart of the Holy element and is a strong element against enemies affiliated with said element. It is usually associated with death, evil, and/or celestial objects (like stars and meteors), but this is not always the case. Recurring themes Equipment Dark Swords used by classes such as Dark Knights are often imbued with the element, such as the Deathbringer from Final Fantasy IV. Dark armor is also commonly worn by this class. Some weapons with this element are imbued with the Death spell, often killing enemies with one hit. Different types of monsters are weak to this element in Final Fantasy IV. Spells Spells affiliated with the Dark element are not very common, except in Vana'diel, as well as the Ivalice universe, where the arcane magicks Dark, Darkra, Darkga, and Darkja are commonly seen. A notable Dark spell outside of Vana'diel and Ivalice is Shadow Flare. In Final Fantasy IX, Vivi can cast the Shadow-elemental Doomsday. Some skills with the Dark element usually involve a sacrifice of HP, such as Darkness. Summons *''Final Fantasy IX: Ark *Final Fantasy XI: Dark Spirit, Diabolos, Fenrir *Final Fantasy XII: Zalera, Zodiark *Final Fantasy Tactics: Lich Appearances Final Fantasy IV It was known as Darkness in the SNES version. In the SNES version, equipping an armor resistant to the Holy element makes them weak against Dark and vice versa. This only applies to armor, since it doesn't affect monsters. The ''Advance version removes this behavior. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Though the Dark element exists in the game and can be defended against with the appropriate equipment (as well as some monsters having a natural resistance to it), the only such spell used in the final game is the Dark Knight's Darkness ability. The Dark-affiliated equipment from the previous game exists in the coding and can be equipped by Dark Kain, though they cannot be accessed without hacking. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy XI Spells *Absorb-ACC *Absorb-AGI *Absorb-CHR *Absorb-DEX *Absorb-INT *Absorb-MND *Absorb-TP *Absorb-VIT *Animus Augeo *Aspir *Aspir II *Bio *Bio II *Bioga *Blind *Blind II *Blindga *Blood Drain *Blood Saber *Death Ray *Digest *Dispel *Dispelga *Drain *Drain II *Dread Spikes *Endark *Enervation *Eyes On Me *Geist Wall *Jettatura *Klimaform *Kurayami: Ichi *Kurayami: Ni *Light Carol *Light Threnody *Magic Barrier *MP Drainkiss *Noctohelix *Osmosis *Sandspray *Sleep *Sleep II *Sleepga *Sleepga II *Soporific *Stun *Voidstorm *Yurin: Ichi Summons *Dark Spirit *Odin *Diabolos *Fenrir Blood Pacts *Howling Moon *Lunar Bay *Nether Blast *Nightmare *Night Terror *Ruinous Omen *Somnolence Weapon Skills *Blade: Ei *Omniscience *Sanguine Blade *Starburst *Sunburst Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Dark is one of the eight elemental attributes that compose the ''Final Fantasy TCG, and one of two special attributes along with Shine of which the player can only control up to two cards from at any time. Shine cards depict villains of the series and have powerful abilities. de:Schatten (Element) Category: Elements